You
by D. C. Zed
Summary: Yuki reflects on his relationship with Kyo and how they are different to most people. Oneshot.


**Title** : You

**Summary** : Yuki reflects on his relationship with Kyo.

**Author** : D. C. Zed

**Disclaimer** : Furuba isn't mine. The characters aren't mine either. I just like to write! (Go on, sue me. I dare you.)

My first story on fanfic and I hope people like it. Please review after and tell me what you think.

* * *

You and me are different to most people, Kyo. Some would call us freaks yet others would call us special. Some would say that we're below the rest of society, some would say we're equal. Most people will never understand us and the way we work and the way I want you to be safe the same way that you do me, even if we don't show it. A lot of people would dislike us, should they find out our little secret. They'd run because the human race is pathetically renowned for being afraid of what they don't understand. They may like us now, but if they knew…

They'd want to change us.

There aren't many things _I_ dislike about you, despite how it may seem from the outside. In fact, I can only think of one thing you have ever done that has made me want to hunt you down and drag you back by your hair, and that was running away. But again, there was only one thing I hated about you running away like you did, and it wasn't that I thought you were just being the stupid cat that you always were; it was that I couldn't see you. I didn't know where you were and if you were okay, I didn't even know if you were still alive. The truth is Kyo, I need to know where you are, not because I like to be in control, but because I worry about you; I need to know you're okay.

I know that if you knew this, the way I thought about your wellbeing, you would run away again. You would take my care for granted because you wouldn't understand the true reason behind it. You would assume I was only worried about you because I don't think you can take care of yourself, but that isn't true. I know you can take care of yourself, you're a cat, it's your natural instinct to fend for yourself. That's one of the many things I like about you, Kyo.

And there _are_ many things I like, many things about you.

Your fiery personality is one I have come to know and love, but that isn't something I'm going to tell you any time soon, I don't know how you'd take it, and to think of you leaving again would hurt me a lot more than any of the punches you have ever tried to throw at me. When you were without your bracelet, I was worried about you, and I remember that I kept on hoping that you were going to be alright, hell, I was _praying_ for you to be alright; and when Tohru showed up I _knew_ things were going to be okay. I wish that I could calm you like she does, but it seems that all I do is unintentionally anger you.

Trust me when I say I didn't mean to hurt you, but every time you used to talk about fighting me I couldn't help but keep you in your place, probably out of fear for losing you if you were ever to beat me. Back then you were the kind of person who, if I had let you win, would have become a gloating fool, forever antagonistic toward me about it; an irritation that would eventually push me to want and need to beat you again, and I don't want that Kyo. I hate to fight you, but I do it for you, odd as that may seem.

Another thing I like about you is your attitude to life and the way the world goes round. Somebody could cause you a lot of emotional hurt and distress one day, but it won't take you long to tell yourself that they aren't worth it and that you're not losing anything. I admire that for it is something I have never been able to master; somebody hurts _me_ and _I_ bleed. You, though, are different.

Not to point out the obvious, but you are a very special person, special to me too, but that is not why I view you as special, not this time. This time, it is because you are a person who has to live with what most people would call a curse, but you somehow manage to look upon it as though it is a gift. You have never once let the fact that you transform into a cat bother you, until you lost your bracelet, but that was far from your fault. You're a special person, Kyo, since behind that mask of deception, you are a really good guy, a wonderful guy with an utterly breathtaking personality; nobody would ever suspect you of living a cursed life.

The truth is, Kyo, I respect you. There have been many occasions where I have realised you are stronger than me in plenty of ways, and I wish I could find the words to tell you, though I'm not sure if you would listen to me anyway… Hm, stupid cat.

That said, you and I have become a lot closer since Tohru walked into our lives, she helped us to understand each other, unlike Shigure who understood neither of us but always provided us with a good laugh, when you weren't being too self centred to join us, that is. Now it seems that all the so called drama is over and it's just the four of us again, and I feel that, somehow, this is how it is supposed to be. Yes, I love most of my cousins dearly, and every single one of them has played a big part in my life for better or for worse, but you're the one I connect with the most.

You're the one I look out for in a crowd; you're the one I find myself turning to when I'm feeling down; you're the one that will tell me straight out when I'm being stupid and that I need to pull myself together; you're the one who will always push me away once I've found you amongst the crowds, but I know that you'll have an eye on me. You and I look out for each other, in a way that not many people would understand.

But we're different; we're special; we're equal. We're enemies; we're friends. You're just a stupid cat, but I love you and I hate you at the same time; though I will always like you.

Just the way you are.

Being you.

* * *

This has had 70 hits and only 2 reviews! It's not _that_ bad is it? Personally I think it's good. I wouldn't have posted it if it wasn't, but come on! All you gotta do is click the button and write something, it's not exactly hard!

Please review!


End file.
